


can't help falling in love (with you)

by writingontheclouds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingontheclouds/pseuds/writingontheclouds
Summary: just some moments over the years where Lily came face to face about her true feelings for James.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	can't help falling in love (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of these characters, obviously. I do love these characters with all my heart, though. 
> 
> For full-goosebumps-on-my-arm-giddy-feeling, play Kina Grannis' ‘Can’t help falling in love with you’ (also featured in Crazy Rich Asians) in the background. 
> 
> You can thank me later.

i. 

There were many times that Lily Evans thought she loved James Potter. She wanted to say it, to speak it out and let it be known, so the truth was finally out there in the universe for eternity to come. 

It did not, however, start like an epiphany. 

Although she will admit, when the first time the thought crossed her mind, it terrified her and her heart almost stopped. It was a cold December night, one of many that brutal winter, so it could have easily been hypothermia, she argued in her mind. 

Lily was snuggled up in two blankets, sitting by the fire in the common room after hours, struggling to finish her essay that was due tomorrow and trying to not keep snotting all over it. Professor McGonagall had been kind enough to grant her a much-needed extension, as she battled a bad case of flu, but the work still needed to be done. This essay, this particular gruesome monster of an essay, that was making less sense as she prattled on trying to string comprehensible sentences, was finally due tomorrow. She had tried to bite her pride and let Marlene help her, the girl even offered to write it for her as Lily did not seem to be getting better and refused to stay in the Hospital Wing for longer than 10 minutes, but she had not relented. Even under the weather, she had a morality that didn’t let her do that. 

_Standon’s hypothesis for transfiguration is a law that describes transfiguration for objects that don’t move to objects that can move to help wizards._ She stared at the sentence. She did have the morality but lacked the mental capacity to write English, apparently. She closed her eyes, leaned back on the sofa as another sneeze rattled her body and she rubbed her nose for the hundredth time that evening. It felt like she had rubbed sandpaper all over it, it hurt to even touch now. 

She was about to crush the parchment in front of her into a ball and throw it in the fire when the door of the common room opened and she heard two hushed voices. She immediately threw the blankets over her head and tried to sink into the sofa and be as still as humanly possible, so the passerby's thought she was somehow a part of the sofa. She did not want anyone seeing her this way, red-nosed, hair resembling a bird’s nest and prominent dark circles under her eyes. 

The voices stopped and there was an eerie silence in the common room. Lily, with her eyes, shut as tightly as possible as if it will somehow make her invisible, counted to 30 and slowly peeked out between her blankets. 

James Potter and Remus Lupin were standing in front of her with bemused expressions on their faces. Lily did not think that her face could have turned redder, but apparently, it could. And she did. 

“Lily?” Remus said, his head tilting sideways. “You alright?” 

“Hi,” She managed to croak, after a beat and cleared her throat. Her throat felt sore. 

“Merlin’s pants, Lily, are you okay? You looked like your face took a hit by a bludger,” James asked, shock coloring his face, then concern. 

“Yeah yeah, I’m okay, just a little poorly,” She said, waving her hand and shaking it off. “Where have you boys been?” She managed to croak and tried to change the subject. 

“Just out and about,” Remus answered, and Lily knew that was all the detail she was going to get about their shenanigans. She would probably experience it in person in a couple of days. She bet it involved some kind of an explosion in a very public setting. 

“What time is it?” Lily asked, suddenly realizing it should be really late into the night now. 

“Half three, I think.” 

“Bugger!” She cursed and sat up straight, the blankets rolling over off her head and settling on her shoulder as she set about rearranging her books and ink pots and parchment, as if this might somehow give her the motivation to finish this assignment. 

“Do you need help, Evans?” James asked, as he stepped closer and read the topic on her parchment. 

“No, no, you boys go ahead with your scheming,” She said, waving them off as she rubbed her eyes to clear them and fought back a yawn. She then sneezed again so violently that Remus jumped. Lily had noticed that he got jumpier the closer it got to a full moon night, which was now just 2 days away. 

“Sorry, Remus,” She said as she rubbed her nose again and tried to blow into a tissue. 

“Let us help you, Lily. You’re ill, you should be in the Hospital Wing,” Remus said, as he tried to come closer. 

“No! No, Remus, stay there, I don’t want you to catch my germs and become ill. You already look dead on your feet.” She said, stopping him right in his tracks. The last thing the boy needed was to be sick on Full Moon. 

“You head up, Moony, and get some sleep,” James insisted. “I’m here,” He said with such an assurance that neither Lily nor Remus thought to argue with that. 

She sat on the couch and he sat across the table on the floor, crossed legged, opening books, explaining topics, and bookmarking all the important points she needed to cover. There were theories to cover, limitations to write, methods to jot down and conclusions to be drawn. He didn’t offer to write it for her, or dictate her the answers point-blank. In some funny twist of fate, he knew what she needed at that exact moment and Lily was grateful. James also somehow brought a cheese toast and a hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows floating in it that smelled divine, even to her congested nose.

“Where’d you get these?” She asked as he tried to pass her the hot chocolate. She pulled on the sleeves of her chunky sweater as she held the mug, relishing the warmth it brought to her hands. 

“I have ways,” James replied, as he bit into his own cheese toastie. 

“James Potter, ever cryptic,” she said, and he just chuckled. 

At one point in the morning, James had migrated to the couch and was perched beside her, books open in his lap and pointing to the diagrams as he explained another complication of the theory, his hands moving animatedly alongside as he talked on. Lily gazed at him as he continued, the rotten transfiguration theory long tuned out, as she watched the fire reflected in his glasses, his unruly hair pointing in all directions, and his sharp jawline showing a hint of facial hair. He looked beautiful, she thought, almost dream-like. 

“Evans, are you writing this down?” Bright hazel eyes snapped at her and broke her out of her reverie and she startled and tried to concentrate again on Standon’s hypothesis. She felt disgusted with herself; when did she become so lovesick? She could have sworn she saw a hint of a smirk on his face, but she didn’t dare look up to confirm. 

_Lovesick._

_Did it mean- no, of course, it didn’t. She didn’t lo-. No, just no. It’s not possible._ She shook her head violently, ignoring the weird look James was probably throwing her and finally resumed writing, thinking that it was probably this flu that was messing with her brain.

...

ii.

She came in to find and congratulate Marlene, that’s her cover story, she told herself. Really, she’s her best friend, who’d doubt her? 

Marlene had caught a bad bludger to her leg during the match. In fact, almost everyone on the Gryffindor team had. The Ravenclaw beaters, Bill and Luke, had been completely ruthless, both the players attacking and knocking down one Gryffindor player at a time. She had been furious when she saw Marlene's face scrunched up in pain, yelling profanities. Madam Hooch had called a foul, but that had made the two beaters even more relentless. 

She had nearly flung herself onto the pitch when the beaters had caught James between them, smirking at him evilly when they sent bludger after bludger at him. He expertly dodged them; James wasn’t Gryffindor’s star chaser for nothing. He literally looked like sex on a stick… well, broom, in this case. But when James saw Bill and Luke flying after Noah who was speeding after the snitch, he had taken the heat himself. The bludger hit on the side of his stomach and then again one directly at his wrist. But James masked his pain as he maneuvered his broom with one hand, desperately trying to block the beaters path, while Noah successfully caught the snitch. The ground seemed to erupt in a flurry of red and gold as the whole of Gryffindor came spilling onto the pitch. 

Lily wanted to congratulate him, he was responsible for most of the points Gryffindor made today. But she couldn’t get through the crowd of people surrounding the team. She didn’t even see Marlene in the crowd before the team disappeared back into the changing rooms. She’d already walked halfway back to the castle with Alice and Dorcas when she realized she should have made sure Marlene was okay. But when she couldn’t find her in the women’s changing room, she had contemplated trying the men’s. Not that Marlene would be there, but James might be. 

Now that she saw he was barefoot, wearing his quidditch trousers and water dripping down from his hair, she realized she might not have thought this through. He must have just come out of the shower. But that’s not why she’s dumbfounded, unable to draw her eyes away from the sight in front of her. 

He was _shirtless._ Merlin help her, a shirtless James Potter was standing in front of her, wrapping a white bandage around his left wrist. When he finally noticed someone in the doorway, he squinted, trying to see without his glasses. “Lily?"

“Hi James,” She said, nervously as she takes him all in. He promptly put on his glasses which were lying on top of his pile of clothes. 

“Hey!” He said all smiles as he continued with the bandage. As if having a blushing female gaze at him shirtless was a regular occurrence. She could see the nasty bruise starting to blossom as he wrapped the bandage expertly, covering half of his palm and his wrist. The sight was somehow so bewitching. When she regained her composure, she realized that he was looking at her expectantly. _Merlin’s pants, what did he say?_

“Uhmm.. what?” She managed to stammer. Her mouth felt unnaturally dry. 

“I asked what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in the common room celebrating?”

“Shouldn’t you?” She countered, completely forgetting she came in here for Marlene. 

“We took quite a hit today. I just wanted to be alone for a bit.”

“But we won.”

“Yeah, but I need to change my strategy to defend ruthless buggers like Bill and Luke. Thought I’ll think about it while it was still fresh in my mind."

“Oh.” She said, mentally screaming at James to just put on a damn shirt so she can stop looking so confounded. 

“That looks like a nasty one,” She added, motioning to another bruise that was starting to blossom on the left side of his abdomen. 

“Eh, I’ve had worse.” He said, shrugging it away and sitting down now to put on some socks and shoes. 

“I know, last year right?”

“I’m surprised you remember,” He said, looking up at her, eyes lighting up. 

“The whole of Gryffindor probably does. You gave us all multiple cardiac arrests.” She said remembering the brutal match with Slytherin last year where a bad blunger caught James smack in the middle of his chest, knocking him off his broom and falling straight to the ground. He suffered from a broken arm, multiple broken ribs, and bruises and cuts covering every inch of visible skin. Even Madam Pomfrey was worried he might not make it, but somehow James had pulled through, waking up 6 days later while complaining about the bricks for pillows they had in the hospital wing that smelled like Sirius’ feet.

He blushed and got up, picking up a towel and running it through his hair. Merlin, he was trying to give her a cardiac arrest again, she was absolutely positive about it. But looking at him at that moment, she thought about warm summer mornings and that she wouldn't mind waking up to him coming fresh out of a shower like this. She blushed at the thought and felt her cheeks growing warmer, as her mind took an unexpected sexual turn. 

His bandage had come undone, and he was fiddling with it again. Lily walked towards him, trying to look unperturbed by his shiftlessness. It was really unbecoming of a witch, and she was trying with all her might to ignore it now, while she said, “Here, let me.” 

Without waiting for his reply, she took his bandaged hand and started to wrap it properly. She was so close to him that she could feel the heat radiating off of him and smell his shampoo. It smelled of eucalyptus. And mint. It made her swoon. Lily could feel his eyes on her. He was not exactly the king of subtlety, but if he still fancied her, he had kept it to himself lately. Though her hands were trembling with nervous energy, she managed to tie the bandage up securely within minutes. 

“There you go,” she said, withdrawing her hands from his, her fingers still tingling from where it had made contact with his skin. 

“Uhh.. yeah..” He stammered, looking down at his hand. “Thanks.” 

She hums a nod in return. 

“Great job today though, captain!” She said, grinning, punching him playfully in the arm, trying to douse the electricity between them. 

He returned her grin, blushing again, his bandaged hand automatically reaching out to mess his hair at the back of his head. She realized it’s a nervous gesture, but it came off as so innocent and pure, like a little boy blushing at the thought of his first crush. “Thanks, Lil."

“Now, let’s go back to the castle. You deserve a victory party. Strategize tomorrow.” She said, turning around and walking towards the doorway. She turned back to glance at him, waiting for him to follow. 

“Uhh yeah.” He said, picking up his Gryffindor jersey and a jacket, putting it on quickly, and following behind her. 

She walked quickly out of the changing rooms and stopped short as she realized it was pouring outside. She really should have brought an umbrella; England’s weather was so unpredictable. 

James was unperturbed though, he walked out into the rain, conjuring an umbrella wide enough for two people from his wand, and held out his arm to her. 

“C’mon, it’s just rain.” He said, grinning from ear to ear. She grinned back and entangled her arm through his. They walked through the rain together, shoulders rubbing, talking, and giggling. 

...

iii.

It was Christmas Eve and she couldn’t sleep. Lily lay awake in her bed staring at the window, tracing the path of the moon in the sky. Across the dormitory, her friends Marlene, Dorcas, Mary, and Jane slept peacefully in their beds, a Christmas stocking hanging from each of their beds. Dorcas was even snoring lightly. Lily scowled at her predicament, feeling jealous of their peace. Then felt terrible about feeling jealous because what kind of a friend was she, really. 

This year she wanted to celebrate Christmas, her last Christmas here at Hogwarts with her friends. They’d had a great time; midnight kitchen runs to get hot chocolates now that James and Sirius had shown them the secret entrance to the kitchens, late-night gossip sessions, Witch Weekly’s quizzes that left them in splits, and a few study sessions here and there too but mostly just making the most of the little time they had left at Hogwarts.

She looked at her bedside clock again. It had barely been 20 minutes since she last saw it but it felt like hours. She looked at the new copy of Little Women sitting on her bedside table and got up from her bed. Moving silently, she shrugged on the thickest shrug she could find, put on cozy mismatched socks, and trudged downstairs to the common room, the book hugging to her chest. She scanned the common room, grateful that it was empty but then she spotted someone sitting in the armchair beside the fire, only a mop of messy black hair visible. 

“James?” She asked. She could recognize that messy head anywhere. He startled like a deer caught in headlights and looked up at her. She could see the thoughts he was drowning in a second ago ebbing out of his eyes as he came back to the present. “Hey Lil, what are you doing up so late?"

“Couldn’t sleep, so I thought I’ll read,” Lily replied, turning the book around in her hand so he could read the title, plopped down on the couch beside the armchair, and tucked her feet up to get cozy. 

“Little Women?” He said, cocking his head to the right to read the title on her book clearly. 

“Yes, it’s a family tradition. We read it every Christmas.” Lily exclaimed as a matter-of-fact. 

Her mother used to read to them from her own copy of Little Women every Christmas. This tradition had continued, without fail, every year. The last 6 years when she went back home for Christmas, her mum, Petunia, and Lily curled up near the fireplace as she read the story to them. Her mom's voice was made for narration. It was one of Lily’s fondest memories of home, she could just picture the 4 girls running about the house. It was also one of the only few times where Petunia and her would get along anymore, they both knew this time was sacred. 

“What’s it about?” He asked, walking up to the couch and sitting next to Lily. 

“You don’t know Little Women? It’s a classic! Every kid knows about it.” Lily said jumping, mortified that someone didn’t know about the story. Then she realized wizards are not really exposed to Muggle literature. They were really missing out. 

“I kind of grew up on Tales of Beedle the Bard, Quidditch Through The Ages kind of thing.”

“Oh yeah, sorry. I forget sometimes.”

“No worries, what’s it about?” He asked again, plucking the book from Lily’s hand, turning it over, and reading the synopsis on the back.

“It’s a story about 4 sisters - Meg, Jo, Beth, and Amy and how they grow up after the Civil War in America. It’s about societal expectations, living in poverty, breaking the patriarchy, and all. It’s a classic, in Muggle literature. My mom used to read it to Tuney and me every Christmas by the fire. It’s one of my favorite memories.” She babbled, smiling fondly at the memory. 

“Hmm, I’ve never read any Muggle book before. How DO they grow up?” He asks, one eyebrow raised, handing the book back to her.

“Oh no. I don’t give away spoilers. You gotta read it to find out,” Lily said, smirking at him. 

“I’m assuming you’ve read this about a thousand times?” James asked, teasing. 

“I’ve heard it read a lot of times. Since we were little. I’ve never actually read it myself.”

“Does that count as reading, though? Listening to a book?”

“Of course it does!” Lily exclaimed, offended by the idea.

“I’m only teasing!” James said, surprised by her sudden outburst. “How about I read it to you?” James asked, suddenly. 

Lily stopped short. “And why in Merlin would you do that?”

“Dunno. Nowhere else to be, nothing else to do, I suppose.”

Lily chuckled and shook her head, dismissing the idea, knowing he was just teasing her again. She was about to completely ignore his presence now and start reading the book when it suddenly disappeared from her hand. 

_“Christmas won’t be Christmas without any presents” grumbled Jo, lying on the rug.”_ James enunciated. “I absolutely agree with you, Jo,” James added, before resuming. _“It’s so dreadful to be poor!” sighed Meg, looking down at her old dress."_

“James..” Lily whispered, putting a hand on his arm to stop him, suddenly unsure of what she was going to say. She just couldn’t fathom that he would that for her. He stopped reading and looked at her. 

“You said it’s tradition, right? Can’t have you breaking it.”

“Wouldn’t have pegged you one for traditions.” She said, incredulous, with a small playful smile. 

“I’m nothing, if not traditional Evans.” He said shyly and flicked her nose playfully. He cleared his throat and made a big show of returning to his place in the book. “Ah, where were we now?”

_“I don’t think it’s fair for some girls to have plenty of pretty things, and the other girls nothing at all,” added little Amy, with an injured sniff. We’ve got Father and Mother, and each other,” said Beth contentedly from her corner."_

She looked at him at that moment, and she swears her heart actually swelled. Throwing all caution and boundaries to the wind, and ignoring that growing endearment that she felt for James at that moment, she picked up his arm, putting it around her, and snuggled in so close to his side so there was absolutely no space left. She put her head on his shoulder and tucking her head all the way into the crook of his neck. 

James, without breaking his narration, immediately rested his cheek on her head, with his arm resting by her waist the book in between them now, as if it was the most natural thing in the world for him to do. Like it was rehearsed and perfected between them over years.

He read till his throat was sore. Lily doesn’t remember when she fell asleep. It was probably somewhere around when Laurie and Jo went ice-skating, or when they were both somehow more tangled with each other than before. If she was being honest, she had trouble concentrating on what James was saying. His scent was enveloping her, she could feel his heartbeat through the layers of his sweaters. She tried to match her heartbeat to his, to calm herself down, closing her eyes and letting the warmth of James wash all over her. 

She wondered when she had started noticing James; when his silhouette became a little more pronounced in her vision and when he started taking up more space in her mind. It was like little bits of knowledge she had added to her mental James bucket. She knew now that he preferred tea over coffee. Apparently, he did not need the caffeine to provide him with energy as he had enough on his own. She also knew he almost never stood still, his legs would be jiggling, or he’d be running his hand through his hair or fiddling with something in his hand. She knew he got little crinkles by his eyes when he smiled and he was absolutely blind without his glasses and he loved to fly on his broom in the rain. 

But in her half-asleep haze, she most certainly does remember a sudden silence in the room, an envelope of quiet, then a kiss so gentle on top of her head as if she was made out of glass so delicate that would crack at the smallest touch. In truth, Lily realized suddenly, that she didn’t mind being lovesick. Especially if it was for James Potter. 

She remembers hearing James’ voice one last time before sleep beckoned her. 

“Merry Christmas, Lily."

...

iv. 

She isn’t sure what made her walk all the way to the astronomy tower that particular night. She argued that it was such a beautiful night and she wanted to watch the stars and get some time alone with her thoughts, but it definitely wasn’t because she might find James alone there. 

Though when Kyle Sullivan turned up for their nightly rounds instead of James, she was visibly deflated. She had come to relish these walks with him where he would recount stories of his childhood, his mum and dad, and 3 loonies that had become his family (his words, not Lily’s). So when the 6th year Hufflepuff showed up out of his breath, she was confused. James had apparently needed a night off and would owe Kyle one for this, so the Hufflepuff gladly replaced him. Having the Head Boy owe you one was certainly a great incentive. 

She refused to believe that she had resorted to sneakily vying information out of Sirius later in the common room, pretending to be angry, when she actually was bummed. Absolutely not. If he was off trying to pull a prank, Lily as a Head Girl was obligated to put a stop to it and give him a week’s worth of detention and eat his ear off about his head duties. 

“James likes to sulk at a certain height.” Sirius had chuckled, not taking his eyes off off the game of wizard chess he was playing with Peter. Lily had just hummed nonchalantly and marched back to her dormitory. After the common room had emptied not half an hour later, she had grabbed a shawl and ventured out. She convinced herself that she was on her way to give Potter an earful for staying out of the tower after hours and that he should not abuse his Head Boy position, but all that somehow vanished when she reached the top of the astronomy tower. 

He sat with his back towards her, leaning back on his hands behind him and legs dangling off. He didn’t even turn to look who it was. She was not exactly quiet while coming up. 

“James?” Lily said quietly, not wanting to break the silence of the night with her voice. 

James glanced at his right for a beat, acknowledging her presence, but said nothing. She stood there, a little discouraged by his apathetic reaction and hesitated. There was once a time when he would automatically perk up when she entered the room, his eyes stealing glances at her throughout the day as if he tried to make sure she was real, sometimes. She used to hate that, despised that attention, but now, she found herself missing it. She sure was vain, she thought to herself. It shouldn’t bother her this much. 

When he didn’t say anything for a long while, she turned to leave, thinking he truly wanted to be alone when he spoke. 

“Can you believe it that tomorrow’s the last match I’ll ever play on these grounds?” He said quietly, head nodding towards the quidditch grounds barely visible in the distance. 

She didn’t know what to say, so she stayed silent. Instead, she walked over to him and sat down beside him, legs dangling off the edge just like him. She didn't look at him, just kept her eyes trained on the distant grounds. 

“I used to dream about playing for my house team. Just like Mum. She was a beater for the Gryffindor team back in her day.” He continued and Lily finally looked at him. He looked like he was deep in thought, but Lily could spy a hint of sadness in his eyes. 

“Feels like I blinked and the 7 years at Hogwarts have come to an end. We’ll leave this place soon, and..” He looked down at his hands, the thumb of his left hand now rubbing the palm of his right hand. There was a ring there, with a faint P scribbled in an elegant scroll. “…and childhood’s over. We’ll have to be adults now. I’ve always thought I’ll be happy to leave Hogwarts, to make something of myself and make a difference with the war that’s going on, but right now…” He sighed, and finally looked at her. “I just want to be a child again.” It came out as a whisper. Lily thought she saw the barest hint of tears in his eyes but he looked down again. 

Lily had rarely seen James this way. She’d seen him smiling coyly, grinning proudly as they set off another dung bomb, amused at Sirius, laughing so hard that he fell from the sofa but she’d never seen James Potter sad. Not once in the last 6 years and she’d lived in close proximity with the boy. And right now, she had absolutely no idea what to say to make him feel better. She tried to ignore the ache she felt in her heart seeing him this way, but it was demanding to be felt. 

Suddenly, something took over her. Maybe she related to how he felt and dreamed about summer beach vacations in France as a child with her family again, or maybe it was an eagerness to see him smile again, that she slid her hand into his and entwined their fingers. Her thumb ran slowly on the back of his hand, and he looked at her, and she smiled and said “Me too.” When he smiled back, she could hear the beating of her own heart like someone was banging a drum in the background, the vibrations traveling to her very bones as the truth slowly and steadily seeped inside of her, taking over the veins and settled in every nook and cranny of her body. 

It was like suddenly, something in the world shifted. Like something old and rusted yet familiar finally sliding into place. And suddenly, she wasn’t sure why she waited so long. She had spent almost a year battling her own feelings, burying them so deep and hoping it would get crushed under the weight of the other things in her life. When she saw glimpses of that love, of the potential of loving someone so deeply, it scared her. Because to love someone that deeply also means to be that vulnerable. She’d lost enough in her life and she didn’t think that she could survive losing James too. 

But at this moment, when she was looking at him in the eyes, all she wanted to do was love him. So that’s what she did. 

Lily closed the distance between them, stopping only when their lips were a hair’s breadth away from each other. She could smell mint on him, hear his sudden ragged breathing. They stayed like that for a moment, breaths mingling and noses touching and she waited as if asking for his permission. James put one hand on her cheek and pulled her towards himself, their mouths finally colliding. 

And it was glorious. Kissing James Potter felt glorious. It felt so natural to be doing so that she wondered why didn’t she do it before. She could have saved herself a lot of sleepless nights and mental arguing that nearly drove her crazy.

When they finally broke apart, James chuckled, blushing, and said, “I was waiting for you to do that..”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that Little Women scene might have been inspired by one of my favorite scenes from one of my favorite books- Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell. If you’ve not read either of these books, seriously though, do give them a try. 
> 
> Would love to write some scenes like this from James’ POV. Would you like to read it? Let me know :)


End file.
